sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Θεωρητική Φυσική
Θεωρητική Φυσική Theoretical Physics thumb|300px| [[Φυσική Φυσικοί Γης Επιστημονικοί Κλάδοι Φυσικής Νόμοι Φυσικής Θεωρίες Φυσικής Πειράματα Φυσικής Παράδοξα Φυσικής ]] thumb|300px| [[Θεωρητικοί Φυσικοί Γης ]] thumb|300px| [[Θεωρητική Φυσική ]] - Κλάδος της Φυσικής που ασχολείται με την μαθηματική θεμελίωση των νόμων της. - Αποτελεί τον αντίποδα της Πειραματικής Φυσικής. Εισαγωγή Η Θεωρητική Φυσική είναι ο κλάδος της Φυσικής ο οποίος μελετά τη Φύση και τους νόμους που τη διέπουν χρησιμοποιώντας το μαθηματικό φορμαλισμό και άλλες εννοιολογικές τεχνικές. Σκοπός της είναι να αιτιολογήσει, να περιγράψει και να προβλέψει τα φυσικά φαινόμενα. Προσπαθεί να δώσει απαντήσεις σε βασικά ερωτήματα όπως: - ποιά είναι τα βασικά σωματίδια που συνθέτουν την Ύλη και τον Κόσμο που μας περιβάλλει και - με ποιο τρόπο αυτά αλληλεπιδρούν. Αποτελεί το συνδετικό κρίκο μεταξύ της Πειραματικής Φυσικής και των Μαθηματικών και έχει συμβάλλει αρκετές φορές στην ανάπτυξη και των δύο. Φυσική Θεωρία Μια φυσική θεωρία είναι ένα μοντέλο το οποίο ενσωματώνει τα έως τώρα πειραματικά δεδομένα ενώ ταυτόχρονα είναι σε θέση να προβλέψει μελλοντικές παρατηρήσεις. Βασική της διαφορά με μια θεωρία μαθηματικών είναι ότι δεν μπορεί να αποδειχθεί αξιωματικά. Η πειραματική επαλήθευση είναι αυτή που της δίνει κύρος. Ωστόσο, κανένας αριθμός σωστών προβλέψεων δεν είναι αρκετός για να την επιβεβαιώσει, ενώ μια και μόνη λανθασμένη πρόβλεψη αρκεί για να την διαψεύσει. Μια φυσική θεωρία γίνεται αποδεκτή όταν κατορθώνει να δίνει σωστές προβλέψεις και ταυτόχρονα να αποφεύγει τις λανθασμένες. Ο ρόλος των Μαθηματικών Αρκετές φορές, η Θεωρητική Φυσική εμμένει στην μαθηματική αυστηρότητα ενώ δίνει μικρό βάρος στο πείραμα και την παρατήρηση. Στις περιπτώσεις ειδικά που η πειραματική επαλήθευση δεν είναι άμεσα δυνατή, η θεωρητική φυσική συνεχίζει το έργο της με τη χρήση αποκλειστικά των μαθηματικών. Η πρόοδος της Θεωρητικής Φυσικής κινείται προς δύο κατευθύνσεις, *προς την απλούστευση των υπαρχουσων θεωριών και *την γενίκευσή τους ώστε να περιγράφουν όλο και περισσότερα φαινόμενα. Μια φυσική θεωρία κομψά διατυπωμένη στη γλώσσα των μαθηματικών δεν είναι απαραίτητα σωστή, αλλά στην περίπτωση ισοδύναμων θεωριών, οι πιο απλά διατυπωμένες είναι αυτές που προτιμούνται σύμφωνα με τον κανόνα που φέρει την ονομασία Λεπίδα του Occam. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι μια θεωρία είναι ισχυρή όταν μπορεί να συμπυκνώσει την περιγραφή ενός φαινομένου σε μερικές κομψά διατυπωμένες μαθηματικές εξισώσεις. Συνήθως, αυτή η κομψότητα κρύβει πίσω της προχωρημένα μαθηματικά εργαλεία. Επιπλέον, όταν μια φυσική θεωρία μπορεί να περιγράψει περισσότερα - αρχικά ασύνδετα - φαινόμενα, αυτή αποκτά ακόμη περισσότερη ισχύ και έχουμε την ονομαζόμενη ενοποιήση θεωριών. Εκτός από την επινόηση νέων εννοιών, αρκετές φορές η πρόοδος της Θεωρητικής Φυσικής έχει βασισθεί στην εναλλακτική αντιμετώπιση γνωστών εννοιών. Μερικά παραδείγματα είναι οι παρακάτω έννοιες: * Η σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός * Η κυματική φύση των σωματιδίων Ιστορία Η Θεωρητική Φυσική άρχισε πριν από τουλάχιστον 2.300 έτη από τους προ-Σωκρατικούς Έλληνες φιλοσόφους και συνεχίστηκε από τον Πλάτωνα και τον Αριστοτέλη των οποίων οι ιδέες επικράτησαν για μία χιλιετία. Τον μεσαίωνα, κατά την ανατολή των Πανεπιστημίων, τα μόνα αναγνωρισμένα πεδία της διανόησης ήταν η Θεολογία, τα Μαθηματικά, η Ιατρική και η Νομική. Καθώς οι ιδέες της ύλης, της ενέργειας, του χρόνου και της αιτιότητας άρχιζαν σιγά σιγά να αποκτούν τη μορφή που έχουν σήμερα, άλλες επιστήμες αναδύθηκαν μέσα από το σώμα της Φιλοσοφίας. Κατά την Αναγέννηση, η σύγχρονη έννοια της πειραματικής επιστήμης, ο αντίποδας της θεωρίας, ξεκίνησε να αναπτύσεται. Η σύγχρονη εποχή της θεωρίας ίσως ξεκίνησε με την Αρχή του Κοπέρνικου και τις τροχιές των πλανητών του Kepler. Η μεγάλη ώθηση προς την σύγρονη έννοια της εξήγησης ξεκίνησε με τον Γαλιλαίο, έναν από τους λίγους φυσικούς που ήταν ταυτόχρονα ένας επιδέξιος θεωρητικός και μεγάλος πειραματικός. Η αναλυτική γεωμετρία και η μηχανική του Καρτέσιου συμφιλιώθηκαν στο λογισμό και την μηχανική του Νεύτωνα, ενός άλλου μεγάλου θεωρητικού και πειραματιστή. Οι φυσικοί αυτοί συνέχισαν αυτό που ξεκίνησε ο Πυθαγόρας δύο χιλιετίες νωρίτερα, την σύζευξη δηλαδή των Μαθηματικών με τη Φυσική. Ανάμεσα στα μεγάλα εννοιολογικά επιτεύγματα του 19ου και 20ου αιώνα ήταν η εδραίωση της ιδέας της ενέργειας με την συμπερίληψη της θερμότητας, στη συνέχεια του ηλεκτρισμού και του μαγνητισμού, του φωτός και τελικά της μάζας. Η Κλασσική Μηχανική εντάχθηκε στο πλαίσιο της Ειδικής Θεωρίας της Σχετικότητας και η Κλασσική Βαρύτητα εξηγήθηκε κινηματικά από τη Γενική Θεωρία της Σχετικότητας. Η Κβαντική Μηχανική οδήγησε στην κατανόηση της Ακτινοβολίας Μέλανος Σώματος και των εσωτερικών δομών των μορίων και των ατόμων. Οι νόμοι της Θερμοδυναμική εντάχθηκαν στο πλαίσιο της Στατιστικής Φυσικής και η εισαγωγή της έννοιας της εντροπίας κατόρθωσε να εξηγήσει γιατί τα φαινόμενα συμβαίνουν προς κάποια συγκεκριμένη κατεύθυνση. Σε όλα αυτά τα επιτεύγματα, η συμβολή της Θεωρητικής Φυσικής ήταν τεράστια καθώς αποτέλεσε την κινητήρια δύναμη με την πρόταση καινούριων πειραμάτων και την εξήγηση των αποτελεσμάτων. Παράλληλα, εκτός από την ιδιοφυή εφαρμογή των υπάρχοντων μαθηματικών, σε αρκετές περιπτώσεις όπως αυτές των Καρτέσιου, Νεύτωνα και Fourier, η Θεωρητική Φυσική επινόησε καινούρια μαθηματικά εργαλία στην προσπάθειά της να ξεπεράσει τα πρακτικά προβλήματά που αντιμετώπιζε. Βασική επιδίωξη της σύγχρονης θεωρητικής φυσικής είναι η ενοποίηση των υπάρχουσων θεωριών. Απώτερος σκοπός είναι η περιγραφή του σύμπαντος με μία και μοναδική θεωρία η οποία θα έχει ισχύ σε όλες τις κλίμακες, από την κοσμολογική κλίμακα έως αυτή των στοιχειωδών σωματιδίων. Θεωρίες Υπάρχουν τρία είδη θεωριών στη φυσική: *οι κεντρικές θεωρίες, *οι προτεινόμενες θεωρίες και *οι περιθωριακές θεωρίες. Κεντρικές Θεωρίες Οι κεντρικές θεωρίες (Αγγλικά: mainstream theories ή central theories) είναι ο κορμός της σημερινής γνώσης της φυσικής. Αυτές οι θεωρίες έχουν δοκιμαστεί πειραματικά επανηλημένως και είναι ευρέως αποδεκτές από την επιστημονική κοινότητα των φυσικών. Παραδείγματα: *Γενική Σχετικότητα *Ειδική Σχετικότητα *Ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός *Θερμοδυναμική *Πεδιακή Θεωρία *Μεγάλη Έκρηξη *Καθιερωμένο Πρότυπο *Κβαντική Μηχανική *Κβαντική Πεδιακή Θεωρία *Κλασσική Μηχανική *Σκοτεινή Ύλη *Στατιστική Μηχανική *Φυσική Στερεάς Κατάστασης *Φυσική Συμπυκνωμένης Ύλης *Θεωρία Yang-Mills Προτεινόμενες Θεωρίες Οι προτεινόμενες θεωρίες (Αγγλικά: proposed theories) είναι σχετικά νέες θεωρίες που δεν έχουν δοκιμαστεί ακόμη. Κάθε προτεινόμενη θεωρία πρέπει να συμφωνεί με τα έως τώρα πειραματικά δεδομένα και κατ' επέκταση τις κεντρικές θεωρίες. Αρκετές φορές, αυτή προσπαθεί να περιγράψει καινούρια πειραματικά δεδομένα. Παραδείγματα: *Σκοτεινή ενέργεια *Κοσμολογική Σταθερά *Θεωρία Μεγάλης Ενοποιήσης* *Χορδιακή Θεωρία *Μ-θεωρία *Υπερσυμμετρία *Θεωρία Παντός* Περιθωριακές Θεωρίες Οι περιθωριακές θεωρίες (Αγγλικά: fringe theories) είναι οι νέες θεωρίες που δεν έχουν εδραιωθεί και δεν είναι ευρέως αποδεκτές από την κοινότητα των φυσικών. Πολλές φορές αυτό οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι βασίζονται σε υποθέσεις. Με το χρόνο, μια περιθωριακή θεωρία είτε εδραιώνεται και γίνεται αποδεκτό κομμάτι της φυσικής είτε απαξιώνεται. Η διάψευση της αρχικής θεωρίας μπορεί να οδηγήσει στην αναδιατύπωση της ώστε να συμφωνεί με τα νέα δεδομένα. Παραδείγματα: *Ψυχρή Σύντηξη (έως τώρα απαξιωμένη) *Δυναμική θεωρία Βαρύτητας *Θεωρία Μεγάλης Ενοποίησης* *Θεωρία Παντός* Θεωρητικοί Φυσικοί Γης thumb|300px| [[Θεωρητικοί Φυσικοί Γης ]] Ακολουθεί ένας κατάλογος μεγάλων θεωρητικών φυσικών: Αρχαία Εποχή *Πυθαγόρας(c. 569–475 BC) *Αρχιμήδης (287–212 BC) 15–16 Αιώνες *Nicolaus Copernicus (1473-1543) 16–17 Αιώνες *Galilei Galileo (1564–1642) *Kepler Johannes (1571-1630) *Descartes Rene (1596–1650) 17–18 Αιώνες *Newton Isaac (1642-1727) *Leibniz Gottfried (1646–1716) 18 – 19th century *Lagrange Joseph (1736-1813) *Fourier Joseph (1768–1830) *Young Thomas (1773–1829) 19th century *Hamilton William (1805-1865) *von Helmholtz Hermann (1821–1894) *Maxwell James Clerk (1831–1879) *Mach Ernst (1838–1916) *Gibbs Willard J. (1839–1903) *Boltzmann Ludwig (1844–1906) *Hertz Heinrich (1857-1894) 19–20 Αιώνες *Lorentz Hendrik (1853–1928) *Poincare Henri (1854–1912) *Planck Max (1858-1947) *Zeeman Peter (1865-1943) *Rutherford Ernest (1871-1937) *Jeans James (1877–1946) *Ehrenfest Paul (1880–1933)]] *Tolman Richard (1881-1948) *Noether Emmy (1882–1935) 20ος Αιώνας *Einstein Albert (1879-1955) *Born Max (1882-1970) *Bohr Niels (1885-1962) *Schrodinger Erwin (1887-1961) *de Broglie Louis (1892–1987) *Bose Satyendra (1894–1974) *Pauli Wolfgang (1900-1958) *Fermi Enrico (1901-1954) *Heisenberg Werner (1901-1976) *Dirac Paul (1902-1984) *Oppenheimer Robert (1904–1967) *Gamow George (1904–1968) *Bethe Hans (1906–2005) *Landau Lev (1908–1968) *Feynman Richard (1918-1988) *Salam Abdus (1926-1996) 20–21 Αιώνες *Wheeler John (1911-) *Nambu Yoichiro (1921–) *Yang Chen-Ning (1922–) *Higgs Peter (1929-) *Penrose Roger (1931-) *Glashow Sheldon (1932-) *Weinberg Steven (1933-) *Veltman Martinus (1937-) *Thorne Kip (1940-) *Hawking Stephen (1942-) *'t Hooft Gerardus (1946-) *Kaku Michio (1947–) *Witten Edward (1951-) *Greene Brian (1963-) *Maldacena Juan (1968-) Ρήσεις Many of the great discoveries in Science were achieved not just by experimentalists who produced new factual knowledge, but by theoreticians who taught us to think differently about what we already know. ~ Stephen Meyer (Πολλές από τις μεγάλες ανακαλύψεις της Επιστήμης έχουν επιτευχθεί όχι μόνο από πειραματιστές που παρήγαγαν νέες αντικειμενικές γνώσεις, αλλά από θεωρητικούς που μας δίδαξαν να σκεφτούμε με διαφορετικό τρόπο αυτά που ήδη γνωρίζαμε). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φυσική *Φυσικοί Γης *Σχετικιστικοί Φυσικοί Γης *Ειδική Σχετικότητα *Γενική Σχετικότητα *Φυσικοί Νομπελίστες Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *theoretical-physics.net *Χρονοδιάγραμμα της Θεωρητικής Φυσικής (στην Αγγλική) * Category:Φυσική Category:Επιστήμες